LIVING A DIFERENT LIFE
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: KATE HAS LOST HUMPHREY AND FINDS LIFE POINTLESS, BUT WHEN AN OLD WOLF COMES ALONG, SHE IS OFFERED A CHANCE TO GET HIM BACK, HOW FAR WILL SHE GO TO GET HIM BACK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost love

Kate finally regained consciousness, but at a most inconvenient time.

She looked around, the alphas, the omegas, they all looked deeply depressed.

She looked around.

"Dad?"

"Kate your awake!" he said with tears in his eyes, and a saddened voice as he tightly hugged her.

Once her dad released her, she looked around for Humphrey.

She spotted a silhouette through the cloud of dust that ha been kicked up by the stampede.

From her distance she was unable to tell what it was, them the possibility hit her.

"Could it be Humphrey? No, he wouldn't leave me like that." she thought to herself.

She slowly picked herself up and cantered over.

Her worst fears were realized web she reached the silhouette.

To her dismay, she found a lifeless Humphrey lying on the ground.

"Humphrey?" she whispered, tears already forming in her eyes as she rolled over the now lifeless omega.

"Kate." He managed through the blood, pain and weakness in his voice. "I love you."

His eyes flickered, his jaw slacked and his body fell limp.

"I love you." those words kept replying over and over again in her head. "I love you."

Kate stood before the fallen omega, gazing off into space, deep in thought, entranced almost.

"I love you?" she thought to herself. "Of course, everything he had ever done, he did it for me, and he did it out of love, how could I not gave realize it sooner.  
>I wish I would have realized sooner that you loved me, because I love you too."<p>

She whispered as she buried her head into the long gone omega, crying into the fur of a fallen pack member, her tears dialog the fur of her now dead, best friend.

"I'm sorry I did this to you, but I promise I am going to make it up to you." she said softly.

The tears had already begun abusing her face.

She got up and left, slowly padding to her den.

TIME SKIP: THREE DAYS, HUMPHREY'S FUNERAL.

Kate couldn't bear it. If she had gone to his funeral, she might have died of a broken heart.

So she stayed while everyone else went.

But the following events would come unexpectedly to her.

Suddenly, an old, lame wolfess came into the den.

"Who are you?"

"That is of no importance. But a little birdie told me you lost your best friend, and the one you love, i think I can help." she said with seriousness. "do you want him back?"

"I would do anything."

"Then Hold still."

Kate closed her eyes and the wolfess pounced her and bit her neck.

Kate slowly began to fade away.

**WELL, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? COULD THE CRAZY OLD WOLF BE A PSYCHOPATH? OR IS SHE REALLY GOING TO HELP KATE, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, UNLESS YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF COURSE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love Renewed

when Kate awoke, she found things to be very different.

She opened her eyes, managing to stifle a scream as she found herself in a room filled with hunters.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she observed each and every hunter in the room.

"But, if I am in a room full of hunters, how come none of them are hurting me?"

Suddenly she heard a loud obnoxious noise; it hurt her highly sensitive ears.

Then, she suddenly noticed something drop down in front of her face, it was a blondish color.

She needed some time alone to figure this out.

She found a small entrance to somewhere no one appeared to be going.

She quickly ran in and fell back against the wall.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" She silently screamed in her mind.

She then noticed how her paws were missing, she didn't even have paws, and she had hands, hunter hands, and feet.

She got up and looked at the mirror.

"Oh My God!" She again was forced to stifle another scream as she noticed she herself was a hunter. "What is going on?" she screamed quietly to herself.

"Kate?" Came a soft, sweet, feminine voice.

Kate recognized that voice anywhere. She looked up to see a beautiful female hunter in her early teens standing before her.

Her eyes were purple and her hair was white.

"Lilly?"

"Kate, what are you doing here in the bathroom, we are going to be late to our next class. Come on!" she said loudly as she grabbed Kate by the hand and raced to their next class.

"So where are we?"

"Wow, you really need some sleep. Were at school."

"School?"

"Yeah, school, you haven't forgotten what that is. Have you?"

"No, just forgot where I was for a minute."

"Okay, well, your next class is with me so just follow me."

"Okay."

Lilly looked back at her sister as they approached their attended destinations.

"Here is a schedule in case you forget where to go."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

Lilly nodded as she reached for the door and turned the knob.

When they walked through the door, she saw many humans. She saw what she knew to be males staring at her.

Kate searched around for someone she might know.

But saw no one.

She slowly walked to the back of the classroom and the second she found a seat, that obnoxious noise began screaming in her ears again. After three or four seconds it stopped, and the human in the middle of the room began to slowly pace around back and forth while speaking.

It was so boring that it made Kate want to fall asleep, but her mom would think bad of that, so she forced herself through the gruesome ninety minutes.

Finally, the bell rang again and she began to follow her schedule to her next class.

**WELL, BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING THAT, AND IF YOU WERE, GREAT, THEN I BET YOULL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. **

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: HUMPHREY.

Finally, the schedule said that it was the last bell of the day.

She couldn't stand the last ninety minutes.

As soon as the bell rang, she rushed out of the door, heading straight for the school exit.

She didn't know how she got where she was, or why she was there, but what she did know was that she had to find Humphrey.

As she waited outside the school, Lilly came slowly padding out, looking shy as usual.

Lilly joined Kate underneath the tree she was sitting beneath.

"Help me find Humphrey."

Lilly nodded, and then began looking around for him.

"I see him Lilly shout as she pointed to a tall, slender male with a gray jacket, blue jeans, and black hair come walking out the school.

Kate wasn't completely sure from her distance, but it looked like the young man had blue eyes, barely visible since his hair hung just in front of his eyes.

"That's him, oh I need to talk to him." she whispered among herself and Lilly.

"I can help; he is one of my friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

Lilly froze up when she saw a tall, tan, built muscular male with green eyes get on the school bus.

Lilly's tongue lolled out the side of her mouth; it was hard to believe she was never a wolf that is of course, if you were Kate.

"What is it Lilly?"

Kate followed Lilly's eyes to the tall built male.

"Garth." Lilly whispered.

"He's pretty hot. But I need to talk to Humphrey." Kate reminded herself. "Can you do that for me Lilly?"

"yes, of course." she answered quietly.

Lilly followed Kate home.

Even though Kate had no idea where she was, it felt kind of natural to Kate; she somehow already knew where to go.

When they reached their house, the two quickly went inside and went to their separate rooms, quickly falling asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kate woke up early, and for a reason she didn't understand, she wanted to go to school.

But she was hoping to get there early and see Humphrey.

She and Lilly rushed to school, and waited outside the front of the school, hoping to see Humphrey.

Sure enough, he came stepping out the bus, followed by a group of what looked like his best friends.

He quickly glanced over at Kate.

All of her breath ran out of her lungs when Humphrey looked at her.

He quickly left his group and began walking towards Kate.

"Hi." he greeted.

Kate had missed that amazing voice of his.

"Hello."

"You're Kate...Right?"

"Yeah, that's me." she chuckled.

"Well welcome to our school, hope you have a wonderful time." he finished.

"I'm sure I will thanks."

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: HUMPHREY

"Huh, I can't believe I've never seen her before, she's probably been here all year. Oh well."

Humphrey slowed when he saw a female with black hair and blue eyes walking towards him.

POV SWITCH: BACK TO KATE

Kate watched as Humphrey met the younger female with an embrace, followed by a kiss.

"Hey Amber, how's it going?"

"Great, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Humphrey whispered back as he released her from his embrace, keeping one arm around her neck.

What Kate had just seen gave her doubt and the pain began to twist in her heart.

"Well, I'll have to get him back."  
>She thought to herself.<p>

"Hey you!"

Kate turned and saw a late man wearing a cap and a whistle standing before her.

"Do you want to join the basketball team? I'm the Coach for the girl's team."

Kate stopped and thought about it for a second.

"Sure, why not, sounds fun."

"Good, meet me in the gym tomorrow at 5:00. Okay?"

"I'll be there."

The man nodded and walked away.

Kate was silently screaming inside her mind.

"This could my chance to get Humphrey back." she told herself.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Kate hurried to class.

TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY, 5:00 AM

Kate walked into the gym. She didn't even know what 'Basketball' was, but with any luck, she would know naturally how to play, like how she knew how to get home from school.

The coach walked up to Kate, who had already taken a seat on the bleachers.

"Okay." he said, throwing the ball to Kate.

Kate caught the speeding ball and stood up. "I'll do my best sir."

Kate tested the ball then bounced it up and down.

"Good you know how to dribble, but can you make a basket?"

"What?"

The Coach sighed. "Can you throw the ball into the hoop?"

Kate nodded, spinning the ball on her index finger, watching it closely. "Yeah sure no problem."

"Alright then, let's see."

Kate began dribbling her way over to the goal, gathering the attention from all the other girls and shot the ball.

With a satisfying swish as the ball safely landed in the net, the coach couldn't believe his eyes.

A three pointer and she didn't even know what basketball was.

"Okay, let's see if you can get a slam dunk in with a solid defense."

Kate nodded and waited as the coach called the rest of the girls  
>over to him, discussing some kind of plan.<p>

Once they had finished, they all broke and formed up.

Kate watched the ball intently as she bounced it up and down.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kate replied as she began to speed through the defenses of the other players.

Finally, Kate was nearing the goal, but a large girl was in her way.

Everything suddenly went into slow motion as the girl tried to swipe the ball from Kate, but Kate countered with a flip, and slamming the ball into the goal, leaving the coach speechless and the rest of the girls amazed.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a second?" the coach called to her.

"Okay."

Once Kate was next to the coach, he looked into her eyes with a wild look.

"Congratulations, you made the team."

"Okay."

"Be here every Friday at 6:00, unless told otherwise. Okay?"

"Okay."

**WELL KATE SHOWED OFF SOME OF HER ALPHA SKILLS, AND MADE THE TEAM, SO, WHAT'S NEXT.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

the final bell rang, and Kate was already out the front school door in the front yard of the school.

She waited for Lilly so she could go home. That image of Humphrey with that other girl, put her in a position he had never been in. It also made her feel something she had never felt before.

And whatever it was she was feeling, she did not like it.

Finally Lilly came strolling out of the school exit, looking shy as usual.

But she didn't come alone. Kate's eyes widened when she saw Humphrey walking with Lilly and Amber.

The three slowly made their way over to Kate.

"Hi Kate, your sister has told me a lot about you. Anyway, this is my girlfriend, Amber, Amber, this is my friend...Kate."

"Hello." Amber greeted.

"Hi." Kate said shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Amber said in a friendly tone. "I don't know if you noticed or not Kate, but I live right next to you."

"Really, then how come I've never seen you?"

"Probably because I leave a lot later than most people."

"Oh, well. That makes sense."

"Anyways." Humphrey interrupted. "I've got to go; you two can catch up on the way back."

"Okay, sounds great." Amber answered with a hint of cheer.

"bye." Humphrey said as he got on the bus.

Once the bus was gone and out of sight, they started heading home.

"So." Amber began. "Where are you from?"

"Jasper." Kate answered.

"Really, that's pretty cool."

"Not really, too dull and emotionally stressful. But what I want to know how long you have known Humphrey."

"About a month ago. Why?"

"No reason."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

Kate blushed, attempting to hide the shade of red, while trying to build up enough courage to answer. "Yes."

"Well, though we just met, I'm willing to break up with him so that you can be together."

"So that's it, you're just going to let me have him? There's no catch?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for."

"Thanks Amber."

"Besides, I'm moving in about three months. Better he have a simple broken heart now than a massive shattered spirit later."

"I can't tell you how grateful I am. If I find a way, I'll bring you with me."

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate found a lonely Humphrey sobbing in the hallway.

She wasn't 100% sure, but she thought it might have something to do with Amber.

"Humphrey? What's wrong?"

"Amber and I broke up." he said in between sobs.

"Oh, that's awful."

"I feel so lonely."

"Well come on, we've got to get to class."

As they were walking to their next class, Humphrey finally built up enough courage to ask Kate. Something he had wanted to ask her since he had laid eyes on her.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" she answered merrily

"I was wondering, if you aren't doing anything tomorrow, if you would maybe...want...to...I don't know, go out, see a movie or something?"

"It's a date."

On the inside, they were both screaming with joy.

But they would soon be screaming with pain if they didn't get to class.

"So tonight at 8:00?"

"8:00." Kate smiled back. "I guess I'll see ya then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Humphrey whispered back.

That night at home, Kate was definitely not expecting what was about to happen.

As she walked outside into her backyard, missing her home in the park reserve, missing her life as a wolf, she felt herself tingling all over.

Before she knew it, she was but a wolf, hopeless and thumbless.

She sat in the backyard.

Thankfully she had gotten a note out before she had transformed.

About an hour later. Humphrey came up to her door and rang the door bell.

But he was surprises when Lilly opened the door.

"Hey Lilly how is it going?"

"it's great. My parents aren't home, neither is Kate. But she left you this note."

Humphrey picked up the note and read it. It read:

Dear Humphrey,

I'm sorry I cannot go out with you tonight. Something came up and I had to leave. But it was against my will that I had to go.

But if you will, there is a wolf in the backyard. She is mine and will not bite you. Keep her as your own. Treat her well, and she will surely bring us closer.

Humphrey folded the note up and hid it away into his pocket. Then traveled through the house and into the backyard, where he found a wolf sitting right there.

He picked her up and carried her home.

But unbeknownst to Humphrey, he was taking Kate home.

The next day after school, Kate finally showed up, waiting outside the building for Humphrey.

When he finally came walking out.

Kate saw and waved to him.

"Humphrey!"

"Oh hi Kate. I got your message."

"Cool. Did you take her home with you?"

"Yes I did, she's a very nice house pet."

"she is surprisingly. She'll wander off now and again, but will always be there under a full moon." Kate whispered, giving Humphrey a hidden hint.

"Well, I guess a long as she comes back." He said silently. "Anyway, do you want to try and go out again tonight? Maybe, say...7:00?"

"I would love to. I'll try to be ready, hopefully nothing comes up at the last minute."

"So 7:00 then?" He called to Kate as he slowly stepped up on the bus.

"7:00. see ya tonight!"

"Bye!"

Kate watched as her truly beloved departed and didn't start wading home until Humphrey was out of sight.

"I've got to get home and get ready."

The first thing Kate did when she got home was eat.

She hadn't lunch all day. So she fixed herself a sandwich and chowed down.

Then she got a shower.

The nice warm, soothing touch of the water calmed her. It made all of her worries wash away.

But she had not the time to sit there and daydream. She had to get ready.

So she sped it up.

Next she got dressed.

Then she waited.

At exactly 7:00 the doorbell rang.

Kate rushed to the door where she saw Humphrey standing before her.

"Hi." she greeted cheerily.

"Hey you ready?"

"You bet."

"Alright then, let's get going."

First, Humphrey took Kate to see a movie. She loved the movie, she wanted to see it again.

But they had other things to do. Next they went and ate in a fancy restraunt.

Kate enjoyed the food. It was very tasty. She was beginning to believe that love was beginning to take over.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes Kate?"

"This is great."

"Really?"

"Yes, I loved the movie and the food I'd amazing."

"Thank you Kate, but I didn't cook the food."

"I know. But still, thanks for taking me out."

Kate stared down at her plate, with a bit of a worried look on her face.

"Kate, you look worried, what's on your mind?"

"Well, Humphrey...I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

"I-I-I..." Kate stuttered.

"Its okay Kate, tell me."

"I-I love you Humphrey."

Humphrey's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. A beautiful girl he hardly knew just told him she loved him.

"I love her too, but what should I say? Do I tell her I love her? Should I tell her later? I don't know what to do." he screamed inside.

Kate saw Humphrey's shocked look and instantly became saddened. "Ooh, he doesn't love me back. I should never had told him."

Finally Humphrey managed to break himself free of his trance.

"Alright Kate. Let's get you home." he said warmly.

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,

TITAN OUT


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kate stood at the edge of her driveway. She looked back at Humphrey one last time.

"Goodbye." she said with a wave.

Humphrey waved back before driving off, leaving Kate all alone in her driveway.

Thunder echoed across the dull gray sky as it began to rain, soaking Kate as she stood there.

She turned and walked up to the door, opening it and slowly dragging into her room.

Once she was in her room, she dropped her stuff, and fell into her bed, sobbing loudly.

Now that she knew he didn't love her back, she was heartbroken, and a pain she had never felt overwhelmed her mentally, causing her to have a mental breakdown.

Tears poured from her eyes as she pounded her pillow, wailing wildly.

This new pain she felt was unbearable, she wanted it to end so badly.

Fortunately, her caring sister had heard her screams.

"Kate?" she whispered as she cracked the door. "What's wrong?"

Kate sat up, but was still sobbing loudly.

Seeing her sister's heart so ferociously ripped apart almost broke hers.

Lilly sat down next to Kate on the bed. "It's about Humphrey isn't it?" Lilly whispered as she gazed into Kate's tear abused eyes.

"I told him I love him, but he doesn't love me back." she wailed in between sobs as she fell back over on her bed.

Lilly frowned. She hated seeing her sister so depressed, though Kate wasn't really always so sad.

Lilly pulled Kate up and then into an embrace. "It's okay Kate, it'll all work out." Lilly comforted.

Kate shook her head. "Two lifetimes I've tried to make him mine, two lifetimes I've failed."

Lilly looked confused. "Looks like he hurt you more than I thought. What do you mean two lifetimes."

"Lilly. Do you have any memories from when you were younger?" Kate said as she slowly began to stop sobbing.

Lilly shook her head responsively. "No actually...I haven't."

"That's cause before this, you were a wolf." Kate said aloud.

Lilly just sat there staring at Kate. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Kate growled beneath her breath. "Of course you don't believe me, I'd have to show you."

"Please do." Lilly replied. "Because I really hope you are not crazy."

"And I will, but only during a full moon." Kate answered back.

"Okay, but only because your my big sister." Lilly replied as she hot up and walked out of the room.

Kate's face had now been abused with tears, her eyes were bloodshot and she just looked awful.

Lilly sighed as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. She sauntered into the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing in some numbers.

"Yes, may I speak to Hantawee please?" she answered. "Business."

Lilly waited, twirling the cord around her fingers as she stood patiently.

"Hello, Hantawee? Yeah, it's me Lilly. Listen, I need a favor. How soon can you get here? Tomorrow? That's perfect, see you then." Lilly said as he hung up.

POINT OF VIEW SWTICH: Humphrey.

He opened his door, trudging into his room, stopping just beside his bed.

With a deep sigh, he toppled over onto his bed, gazing up at the ceiling, reminiscing over the events of last night.

He couldn't believe she had told him that she loved him, and even if it wasn't a bad thing, the way he just sat there, stunned by her statement an hadn't even responded to her statement made him feel like an idiot.

"Why did I do that?" he growled at himself. "I didn't even say anything back!"

He glanced over when he heard his door crack.

"Everything okay in here bro?" Kylee whispered, entering the room slowly.

Humphrey sighed and gazed back up at the ceiling. "I messed up Kylee, big time."

"Care to tell me what happened?" she said softly as she sat down next to him.

Humphrey forced himself up and into a sitting position. "I asked a girl out tonight and she said yes."

"So? What's so bad about a girl agreeing to go on a date, you went out with amber." Kylee stated, confused.

"That's not it. I mean sure we had fun and all."

"Then what's the problem?" Kylee replied, gazing right into his eyes.

"When we finished eating, she..." Humphrey froze up, overwhelmed with hesitation as the memories returned, making him feel like an idiot.

"What? She did what? Did she hurt you?" Kylee said as her tone began changing into a growl.

"No...Nothing like that." He whispered shamefully as his gaze fell upon the ground below him.

"Then what happened?"

Humphrey sighed, angry at his actions. "She said she loved me."

"Well, what's so bad about that?" Kylee asked, still lost and confused. "I love Shawn, and I tell him every day."

Humphrey shook his head. "I know and there's nothing wrong with that. But I didn't acknowledge her, I didn't reply, I didn't do anything but sit there, staring wide eyed, shocked, because I love her too. I didn't say anything back, all I said was 'Let's get you home."

Kylee gasped. "That is a screw up. But everything will be okay, don't worry, I promise."

Humphrey shook his head. "I doubt it, with the look of disappointment on her face; I wouldn't be surprised if she never says another word to me. But I don't want that..." He whimpered in a voice being drained out by sorrow and regret as he began tearing up. "I want her to be mine...I want to hold her, to love her, to be hers and hers alone, but after the mistake I made tonight, I don't think that it will ever happen." he whimpered.

Kylee brought Humphrey into a caring embrace, holding him tight, yet ever so gently and caring. "Shhhh...It's okay bro, I know how hard it's been for you since Mom...Passed, it's been hard on me as well and believe me...If I can bring her back, I would, but that won't happen, so we'll just have to live our lives to the fullest for her, doing our best to keep her hopes and dreams alive." Kylee said softly, her voice becoming overwhelmed with pain as well.

Humphrey detected the slight hint of pain in her voice, and returned the embrace, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Please sis, don't cry...its bad enough I'm in pain, I don't want what's left of my family to hurt as well." He said kindly.

"Thanks bro, I love you." She said happily, but in a pained voice as well.

"I love you too." He answered back.

They released each other from the embrace and inhaled deeply, clearing up the depressive mood as they smiled at one another with the loving bond of siblings.

"Now get some sleep bro, you got school tomorrow." Kylee said with a smile a she exited the room.

Humphrey smiled back as he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate entered the school, already heading down the main hallway.

She had hoped, that she would be able to see Humphrey, but after last night, her heart had become fragile and highly sensitive and she had been left with a constant pain in her chest.

As she slowly trudged towards her first class, she saw Humphrey. But that wasn't the cause of Kate's sudden shattered heart. It was what he said and who he said it to.

He was leaned up against the lockers right next to Lilly, and she couldn't hear everything, but she heard the words 'I love you' escape him."

The already constant pain in her chest exploded as she turned around, sprinting straight for the door, tears streaming from her eyes as she silently screamed from the immense pain her in chest.

She didn't stop running once she was outside. No. The lonely, solitary surroundings of the outdoors were not enough as she headed home, screaming from the mental wound.

As soon as she was home, she texted Lilly, telling her she was sick before she ran into her room, where she fell onto her bed, sulking loudly.

Too many times now, had her heart been ferociously shattered, she rolled over on her back, gazing right up at the ceiling as she began reminiscing about the trip on their way back from Idaho, a distant, yet strong and unforgettable memory. Thinking about it just brought her more pain.

She needed someone to comfort her, and there was no one.

**POINT OF VIEW SWTICH: Humphrey.  
><strong>  
>"Come on Lilly, I need some good lyrics, something that rhythms with I love you." Humphrey said in a frustrated tone.<p>

Lilly shook her head. "Humphrey, you are the vocals, you're the one who knows everything about stuff like that. I'm just your drummer."

Humphrey nodded in agreement. "You're right, maybe Kylee or Kristyl could help me come up with somethin'." Humphrey thought out loud.

Lilly nodded. "So when's our next gig?"

"The next one? Its tomorrow, in Idaho." he replied, turning to head towards his first class. "I don't have any classes with Kristyl or Mina, so you'll have to tell them. Oh and it's Mina's garage we'll be practicing at tonight, 6:00. Don't be late:" he informed as he began jogging off to his next class.

Lilly nodded. "Okay, see you then."

Suddenly, she felt something in her pocket vibrate. Knowing exactly what it was, she reached into her pocket and checked her phone.

"Oh, it's a text from Kate." she opened the message, and silently read to herself. "Home sick, won be at school today."

Lilly sighed. "Of course."

The high pitched squeal of the first block bell went off, catching Lilly of guard and causing her to jump.

Realizing class had started, she sprinted off to class.

6:00 PM: MINA'S HOUSE.

Kylee, Lilly and I began walking up Mina's driveway when we saw the garage door open on it's own.

Mina and Kristyl were waiting inside, each of them wearing a devious grin.

"Okay, ya'll ready?" I said loudly.

"Yeah!" They screamed back simultaneously.

"Did you take your medicine?" Kylee asked loudly, bringing a new subject to the band's table.

"Yes Kylee, I did." he answered back.

The other's tilted their heads in confusion. "Medicine?" Lilly said curiously as she took a seat behind her drum set.

"yes, I have a heart condition, too much hyperactive activity could cause a heart attack."

The rest of the band nodded and took up their positions; Lilly: Drums, Kylee; bass, Kristyl; Lead, Mina, secondary lead and backup vocals.

We each checked our instruments before we began practice.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: Kate.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Kate had yet to stop crying. She had just been lying on her bed, sulking.

"He really doesn't love me, and if that's true, then why go on? What reason am I left with?" she said between sobs in a voice that had been drowned out by the pain behind it.

Slowly pulpit herself out of her bed, she slowly trudged into the kitchen, where she opened a small drawer pausing only to think about her fore-coming action before discarding a razor sharp knife.

"I've suffered so much pain already, a little more couldn't hurt." she whimpered to herself.

She tightly gripped the knife, ramming it into her shoulder, wincing at the pain as she did so, but it wouldn't stop her. Tightening her grip on the knife, she began dragging it down towards her hand.

She stood in the kitchen, breathing heavily as she felt the crimson liquid run down her arm. She raised the knife once more and cut open her other arm before again raising the knife to thus it into her own gut, but she felt something hard hit the side of her face, knocking the knife from her hands and her to the ground. She now lied on the kitchen floor; slowly fading away a she felt herself grow colder. The dark, crimson liquid oozed from her arms and onto the floor.

LILLY'S POV

I opened the door in time to see Kate, arms slit and knife raised to stab herself. I instantly sprang into action, refusing to lose my only known family member.

I had no choice but to hurl my fist into the side of her face and knock her unconscious.

Chills shot up my spine as I took In the sight before me. My only sister, practically cut to pieces physically and mentally, blood oozing from her every wound, even the emotional wounds.

Luckily, I had been studying to e a doctor. I quickly ripped the straps off of my book bag and tightly wrapped them around her arm, cutting off the flow of blood before I rubbed a medicinal lotion on her wound.

It must have burned, because I noticed how her face and muscles suddenly tensed up. After having applied the lotion, I wrapped her arm's up in a bandage and removed the straps, allowing the blood to once more flow through her veins.

"Is this normal?" said a soft feminine voice from behind.

Lilly jumped, surprised by the question, she turned to see Hantawee, an average sized girl with dark skin entering the open door. She had long black hair with white highlights, and a feather hanging from the side of her head.

Lilly sighed in relief. "Oh Hantawee, it's just you. You scared the living crap out of me." She answered, turning back to gaze down at her self- abused sister. "And no, it's not. You're the only one I know who can help her. She's heart broken; losing her sanity and now she's suicidal, so please, help."

Hantawee nodded. "Very well, I will once she wakes up."

Lilly nodded "Thanks." And picked up her sister and carried her into her bedroom.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

HUMPHREY

It was Tuesday afternoon when there was a ring at my doorbell. Casually, while hastily, I threw on a shirt and made my way to the door. Upon opening it I found Lilly standing there, her white forelocks combed back instead of over her eyes. "Hey Lilly, come on in." I said with a smile. She gave me no response and showed no expression, it was only when I sat down on the couch in the living room that she expressed herself. "What the hell?" she screamed, anger growing in her face as she paced back and forth across the room.

"What do you mean?" I replied calmly as not to worsen her mood.

She stopped in the middle of the room, staring at me with vicious angry eyes. "You know what I'm talking about! My sister!" she shouted looking around the room, as to try and calm herself. "You have no idea what you did to her do you?!"

"What are you talking about?" I replied again, just as calm as before.

"The date with Kate, and how you treated her!"

"Me, what did I do?" I barked back. "I did nothing to your sister."

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do." She answered, looking to me.

"I don't understand what you mean." I said staring at the ground.

When I looked up, I felt something hard slam into my face. Lilly had hit me as hard as she could. The force from the blow knocked me off the couch and sent me to the floor. I turned looking up to her.

"If you're to ignorant to figure it out yourself, then I'm not going to waste my time trying to tell you." She growled, turning to walk out the door. "You can say what you want about me, whether it's to my face or behind my back, but you do not do something like that to my sister!" she screamed, kicking my in the side once to prove that she meant what she said. "I quit the band. Do not even try to talk to me again!" she screamed.

I watched in shock as Lilly simply walked out of my house. I had never seen Lilly so angry, I had never seen her punch or kick someone before. "What was she talking about." I walked out of the front door, watching her as she disappeared into the horizon. When I turned to head back inside, I noticed something on the door, a note. It was from Kylee, Kristyl and Mina. They too had chosen to quit the band. As I walked back inside, I placed the note on the coffee table and fell back against the couch. I curled up on the couch, wanting to cry. "Why?" I whimpered. "Was it something I had done? What have I done to deserve this? To lose everything I care about. To lose everything I've worked so hard for so long to achieve. I thought back to what Lilly had said. "It's what you didn't do!" Those were her words. "What did she mean?" I asked myself. Then it hit me, Kate, she had asked me something, something very important. She asked me if I loved her, and I did not even respond, I just sat there, looking at her like she was crazy or something. It must have hurt her, I had no intentions of hurting her, and it's just that I was scared of her rejecting me. "I'm sorry Kate." I whispered. "I wish I could make it up to you."

TIME SKIP: CONCERT NIGHT.

I stood on the stage, I looked back at the table behind me. On it sat a bottle of water and a very important pill. I ignored it, leaving it sitting there. As I grabbed my microphone and ran on stage, I could hear the crowd roaring. I felt the blood pumping faster and faster. "What's up guys?" I began. "I don't have the rest of the band with me here tonight, but the show will go on nonetheless." I said, watching the crowd sit undistracted. "But before we begin, I would just like to say a few things. First off, I've done something's I'm not proud of, and I know there is no redemption for them. Neither can I receive forgiveness for them. To be forgiven for my wrongdoings would be shocking to say the least. Second, I'm sure you all have someone out there for you, well; I know I did but I messed up and now she's gone. Anyway, let's get started."

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE SONG IS CALLED CARRY ON BY AVENGED SEVENFOLD, YOU SHOULD LOOK IT UP.)**

_**Some people live that selfish desire, some choose to shout when they speak, they'll be the stars.**_

_**Caught in the flames of those deep in fire, seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow**_

_**(They say we've lost our minds, **_

_**We've just gained control.)**_

_**Search endlessly, fight till we're free, fly past the edge of the sea.**_

_**No bend in me, no mockery, somehow we still carry on.**_

_**Silence your fear, we've got to move higher, high like the stars in the sky, guiding us all.**_

_**Battle the will of those who conspire, take back the passion to live, relish the sorrow. **_

_**(Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold.) **_

_**Search endlessly, fight till we're free, fly past the edge of the sea.**_

_**No bend in me, no mockery, somehow we still carry on.**_

_**Search endlessly, fight till we're free, fly past the edge of the sea.**_

_**No bend in me, no mockery, somehow we still carry on.**_

Humphrey.

As I finished the song, I saw the people in the crowd jumping and screaming wildly. I even saw a crew of cameramen. I simply smiled and let out a light chuckle. All of a sudden it became harder to breathe and I collapsed. My hearing disappeared the second I hit the stage ground. My vision began to slowly fade away. Everything around me was…turning black, but I didn't care. Maybe when I died, all the pain in the world would disappear. I gazed up continuously into the sky, laughing softly before I passed out.

KATE

I was at home alone and growing bored. With nothing else to do, I picked up the remote and flipped on the T.V.

The first thing the channel turned to was the music channel. I could hear the lyrics to the song, but I couldn't see who was singing. Suddenly, the camera zoomed in, showing a crystal clear view of Humphrey's face. That drew my attention, as did his amazing voice, I had no idea, but remembering the night he and I howled at the moon together, I was not surprised. However, his amazing voice did not distract me from the lack of instruments. He looked so lonely up on that stage all by himself. He looked so hurt, like each word that left his mouth was slowly killing him. As the song came to a close, I felt myself left wanting more. I wanted to hear his amazing voice once more. However that soon became the least of my worries. He looked straight at the camera and smiled before he fell over backwards. There was a loud bang as his head made contact with the floor. The crowd gasped as did the camera crew. Several people rushed over to help him. Picking him up and dragging him into an ambulance.

I jumped off the couch and did the first thing I could think of, which was call Lilly.

SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Humphrey**

My eyes instinctively flashed open. Everything around me was blurry and unrecognizable. I patiently waited for my vision to return to me...Only it didn't. "I can't see." I thought to myself. "I'm blind." I began to scream, thinking that it would somehow help, but nothing changes, I still could not see. All that I saw was blobs of black and white. There was no color to the world in front of me. There was not even a visible world.

"Humphrey, please calm down." A familiar voice whispered. I turned my head in that general direction, but still nothing could be seen. The confusion and fear that results from my loss of vision, disappeared when I felt the soft, gentle, touch of a familiar hand resting against the side of my face.  
>"K...Kate?" I whimpered, reaching up to grip her hand. "I can't see Kate, is that you?"<br>"No Humphrey, it's me...Kylee, your sister." She replied. That destroyed me. Kate didn't love me. She wasn't there for me when I needed her. I knew my sister would always be there for me whenever she could, through life and death. This did ease my mind. It was nice to know that someone cared, however, the person that I wanted to care, didn't. It hurt.  
>"Oh..." I sighed. "Hey." I whispered, reaching out to find her face. "Where are you?" Though I was unable to see, I could feel her sit down on the side of the bed.<br>"I'm right here little bro. It'll all be okay. I know you're going through some tough times right now, but I'll be there whenever you need me. You're in the hospital. Don't worry, if the doctors here can't take care of you, then I will."  
>Her words infuriated me. "Always?! Then where the hell were you last night? Why did you let me go up there alone?" I shouted. A silence filled the room; she said not another word as I felt her remove herself from the bed. "I know I wasn't there, but I am now." She replied.<br>"Just go! Leave me alone!" I scolded. I shifted, facing the opposite direction of where I last heard her voice. I heard a sigh, followed by the door closing behind her footsteps. She had left the room.  
>A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. "What do you want?!" I shouted angrily.<br>"Humphrey?" A new voice asked.  
>I sat up facing the voice. "Yes that's me." It was probably the doctor who had said my name.<br>"How are you feeling?" He asked. I heard the creak of the chair he sat down in.  
>"I'm blind, why am I blind?" I asked.<br>"We'll, when you fell on that stage, you hit the back of your head pretty hard. You bruised the part of your brain that is receptive to color. In other words, when you fell, and bruised you brain, it temporarily disabled your vision." He answered. His answer was very detailed and thorough, but he managed to explain so that I would understand. "So...How long until I will be able to see again?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.  
>"We'll, about 6-7 months. Anyways, that is not why I am here. You've been here in the hospital for about 2 weeks now and you can leave. However, if you do not have someone who can guide you around until you recover then I'm afraid you will be unable to go home." He answered. "Do you have someone to take you home?"<br>I gazed down at what I assumed was the bed, as I could feel a blanket. "No. I don't."  
>"Then I'm afraid you'll have to stay here until someone volunteers.<br>So get some rest and I will see you tomorrow." He said as he left the room.

I simply turned over in the bed, throwing the blanket over my shoulder. I tried to shut my eyes, darkness. I would not sleep well tonight, having been abandoned by my so called friends, my sister, the love of my life and even my eyesight. Life was becoming unbearable and I no longer wanted any part in it. Seconds passed and minutes became hours, hours became days. The same old routine, the doctor would walk in and ask me how I was doing, the nurses would bring me some lunch and I would go back to sleep. Day after day, for 1 whole month, life felt completely dull. Everything around me had faded to gray since that day; the world was as boring and colorless as the hospital itself.

"When?" I asked myself as I once more, rolled back over to sleep in my bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Humphrey

Today was more than different. My vision had yet to better, I still saw nothing. As I sat up in my bed, staring into the nothingness, I heard the door creak open, but no one had announced themselves...yet.  
>"Hello?" I whispered.<p>

"Humphrey?" The voice replied. I recoiled a bit at the tone and familiarity of the voice.  
>"Kate?" Was my response, I didn't wish to make the same mistake I made with Kylee. "Is that you?"<br>I felt a soft hand on my face; slide the hair out of my eyes. I saw a tannish gold colored blob, and I felt relief and joy wash over me like a river.

KATE

I stepped into his room, looking first to the figure sitting up in the bed. "Hello?" He called, looking in my direction. It seemed as though he couldn't see, I figured that it was his hair. It had grown far beyond that of its normal length. It fell down in front of his eyes. So that was more than likely why, though he made no effort to move it out of his face.  
>"Humphrey?" I whispered.<br>"Kate?" He whimpered, still staring in my general direction. "Is that you?" he whispered.

Curiosity got the best of me and I reached up, pushing his hair out of his face. What I saw next would haunt me for months to come. I gazed into his eyes. His lifeless, faded and dead, icy blue eyes. No wonder he couldn't see me, he was blind. "Oh…Humphrey." I said beginning to sob. "I'm so sorry this happened, but I'm here for you now. I'll always be here for you, promise." I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him, it was the only way I could express how I felt to him. I began to cry, wondering what it must be like not being able to see and how much suffering and pain comes with it.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me. "Sssshhhh…" he said caringly, with an equally calm tone. "it's okay Kate, I'll be fine, but I'm glad you came." He whispered back, holding me tightly. "You asked me a question before, a really important one, do you remember what it was?" he asked, releasing me, only to once again lock eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, I remember, rather fondly too. We had spent the whole day together and then we sat down to eat at a restaurant. After the meal things became quiet, unsettling, and I let my feelings get the better of me when I blurted it out loud. You never did answer my question though." I replied, once more moving the hair out of his face.

A smile came across his face as he sat up in his bed. "When you asked me that question, I was so shocked that, I couldn't think about what to say. I hadn't expected a relationship that would move that fast. I needed time to think, but I did have an answer, I was just afraid, but yes. I love you Kate, more than anyone or anything. Always and forever."

I couldn't help but smile as the sincerity in his tone broke my heart. I had let this happen to him, I wasn't there for him when he needed me, and because of it, he no longer had the ability to see. "I love you too." I whispered back.

A thought popped in to my head just then. How do I show him that I mean it? It was then that I made the decision to do something bold and daring. I bit my lips knowing full well that I may later regret it as I decided whether or not to do what I had in mind. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer to me, his lips meeting mine. I felt his entire body tense up, taken aback from the sudden and unexpected action, but immediately relax once he had figured out what was going on. It was then that I realized he was not resisting, in fact he went with it, pouring himself into it and forcing me to go deeper and deeper into the kiss. It was amazing, it felt amazing. I too began to pour myself into the kiss, testing him to go further in the kiss. We stopped released from one another's grip, only to breathe, lest we continue for hours more.

"Wow." He whispered, completely dumbfounded by what he had just experienced. "You're perfect."

I couldn't help but blush at his thoughtful complement. "Well." I replied, unable to stop giggling. "You're definitely the only one for me."

A brief silence followed as we sat there, enjoying each other's company. "So, how long until you are recovered? And how long before you can leave?"

His head fell, looking ashamed and hurt. "Well my vision should fully recover over the next five months, as for when I can leave…I could leave right now if someone could take me home."

"Well then, today is your lucky day, I'm taking you home." I grinned.

A smile grew across his face as his entire being seemed to light up. "Really Kate…You would do that for me?" he said in disbelief, still unable to comprehend the limitless boundaries of my love for him.

"Anything for you, however, Kylee's going to be gone for a couple of weeks, so it'll just be us."

His smile grew even wider as I grabbed his hand. "Come on." I whispered, helping him up out of the bed. "Let's get you home."

Just as we were to leave, the door flung open. "Good morning Humphrey…" the doctor froze when he saw me helping Humphrey up out of his bed.

"Hi." I said, fully surprised by his entrance. "I'm here to take him home."

"Of course miss." He replied holding the door open as I slowly and gently led Humphrey out of the room, through the hallways and into my car.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate

I sat down, with scissors in hand.  
>"Humphrey..." I whispered. "You're way overdue for a haircut." I said gently running my fingers through his soft, thick hair. As I slowly trimmed away at his hair, something else was trimming away at me...the truth. The more I looked at him, the closer I got, the guiltier I felt. I needed to tell him. It was just that I had know way of knowing how he would react. I doubt he would believe me. Obviously, things like talking wolves aren't real.<br>I became distracted when there was a knock at the door.  
>"Come in!" I called, looking away from Humphrey and up to the door in time to see Lilly come walking in, dressed in camouflage cargo shorts and a plain white shirt.<br>I watched as she sat down next to him. "Hi Humphrey." She said gently.  
>"Lilly?"<br>"Yeah, it's me...Listen, about the other day, I just lost it. I wanted to apologize. I saw what happened and I know it's because of what I said. I'm sorry Humphrey...for everything."  
>I looked to Humphrey for a reaction. He simply smiled as he gripped her hand and pulled her into a hug.<br>"It's okay Lilly...I forgive you. However, I should apologize to Kate. I didn't answer her right away because I was scared, but I promise that it won't happen again." He said releasing her.  
>She gave a light and nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I guess this whole thing is just a huge mistake...Sorry about kicking you."<br>She kicked him? Why? "Lilly...you kicked him?"  
>"And punched him." She said shamefully.<br>"Why..."  
>"Kate." Humphrey said gently. "It's okay, I don't blame her...she was mad at me for hurting you." His explanation, though short, was understandable.<br>I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I tried to picture Humphrey's reaction to the truth.  
>"I guess, but..."<br>"Lilly." He whispered. "Can you leave please, I'd like some time alone with her."  
>Lilly gave us both a suspicious look before departing.<br>I watched her as she walked out, waiting until I was sure she was gone, before turning back to Humphrey. "Listen Humphrey...there's something I need to tell you." I said silently, afraid of his reaction.  
>"Of course Kate...you know you can tell me anything."<br>I bit my lips and looked to him gazing into his lifeless eyes as he gazed back.  
>"I know it sounds crazy but...Before we first met...Something happened and...It involves you and me...we...we were wolves, and I would prove it if you could see." I said. Finally admitting the truth, but I felt so afraid. "Now I know you probably won't believe me but..."<br>"I don't really see how it's possible, but I do believe you." He whispered. "It's strange, but I do believe you."  
>Great, he believed me, but now I just wanted to take him and go home, back to Jasper. Now I just needed some way to get home.<br>"Kate?" He said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Will you stay here with me tonight?"  
>He wanted me to stay here with him, he himself had asked me, that and he would definitely need my help getting around. How could I say no?<br>"Of course I will Humphrey, but it's getting late, we should probably get some sleep. Come on." I said, helping him off the couch and into his room.  
>I helped him into his bed, and joined him. It was a large bed, one large enough for four people.<br>"All I've seen I've seen is darkness, and it makes me feel so lonely, but knowing that your here, your voice... it all makes me feel safe. I'm glad I met you."  
>"I could say the same, but I can't help feeling that this whole ordeal is my fault." I said shamefully.<br>"No...never, I would never blame you, and it's not your fault, he said, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me closer to him. "If I had been more honest with myself, then this wouldn't have happened."  
>I held him so tight, tight enough to feel his heartbeat. Cuddled even closer, feeling safe and warm beside him.<br>"Humphrey...I...I love you." I whispered. I don't know why I was so nervous, because he loved me back, I had nothing to fear.

"I love you too Kate." He whispered back, a smile forming on my face.

I closed my eyes tight and smiled back. "Goodnight Humphrey."

"Good night."

**SORRY, THINGS HAVE BEEN BUSY LATELY, HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT, IM WORKING ON QUALITY, SO UPDATES WONT BE AS FREQUENTLY, BUT I'M HOPING THEY CAN BE JUST A LITTLE FASTER, THE OUTBREAK WILL BE UPDATED NEXT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE CURIOUS.**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

having finished breakfast, we took to the couch. I loosened up, trying to relax.  
>"So..." I whispered, resting my head against his chest. His body was warm and his presence left me feeling safe and secure. "What do you want to do today?"<br>Never in my life had I felt such happiness, so it was only natural that I smiled.  
>"To be honest..." He began. "I don't know. Is there anything you would like to do?"<br>I sat up and turned to face him. "Well, I would like to go see a movie but it wouldn't be fair to you."  
>A slight chuckle escaped him as he held my hand.<br>"It doesn't matter...besides, I can still hear."  
>Another smile escape me as I tried to control my fluttering heart.<br>"You're so sweet." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "You're so kind and selfless. I'm so glad I met you."  
>He returned the embrace, holding me just as tight. "Yeah, but do you think we could walk to the theatre?" now that had caught me off-guard.<br>"Walk...are you sure?"  
>He nodded slightly. "Yeah, I've been cooped up in here so long...I need to get out and stretch my legs."<br>I released him and stood up.  
>"Alright, but you'll need to get a shower. Give me a second and I'll lie some clothes out on your bed for you."<br>"Okay." He replied.  
>I stood and did a I said.<p>

3 HOURS LATER.

We walked down the street, hand in hand, but it wasn't just a way to guide him around...It was much more than that. It was a way for us to communicate. It was our way of expressing our deep inner feelings for one another. I was so happy to finally be with the one I loved.  
>However, fate would see that it did not remain so.<br>I felt something pull me away from him, whatever it was had tightly gripped my hand and was dragging me away from him.  
>"Humphrey Help!" I screamed, trying to kick and punch my way out.<br>Just as the words left my mouth, he came to life, running towards me.

Everything was moving so fast, I couldn't keep up with it all, my mind was too slow to process exactly what was going on.

Just as he was within arm's reach, I felt my captor press something cold and solid against the back of my head. I did not know what it was, but it was enough to freeze Humphrey in his tracks.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"Not a step closer!" the person behind me growled.  
>"Humphrey?" I whimpered, reaching out to him.<p>

"Calm down." Humphrey said, stepping back. "Just let her go." The object was removed from the back of my head and was pushed forward.

I broke into a run, arms open to meet and embrace Humphrey, but thunder struck behind me and I felt something pierce through my chest. My torso caught on fire as my knees could no longer support my weight and I fell forward, landing in his arms. As I looked up into his eyes, fighting just to stay conscious, everything began to fade.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he set me gently, propping my head against a wall.

My body was burning up with such pain. It hurt to breathe, to move, there wasn't much time left, and there was nothing I could do.

"H-Humphrey?" I whispered, resting my hand against his cheek. "I-I love you…so much, please don't cry for me?"

He nodded as he held me tightly. "I love you too."

I smiled as I gazed up into his eyes. "How long have you had your vision back? Why didn't you tell me you could see again?"

He shook his head slightly, trying to fight back the tears. "I was afraid you might leave me." he whimpered

"Why would I do that?" was the last words I spoke before everything went black.

P.O.V. SWITCH: 3RD PERSON

Her eyes shot open and she found herself back home in Jasper, in her den. She stood with a stretch, still reeling in confusion.

As she fell back onto her haunches, a thousand thoughts entered her mind, but she found only one to be the true conclusion.

"it was…all a dream?" she whimpered, having been forced back to the ground by a deep emotional pain. "It was never real?"

She was back to her normal life as an omega, forced by law to admire her love from afar. Humphrey was an Alpha, which meant they couldn't be together, but not only that, he was dating another wolf.

Kate rested her head on her paws and began to weep.


End file.
